


Lick Me Till I Scream

by AngelRouge9



Category: EmmaG!P, Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom, striperregina, swanqueenendgame - Fandom
Genre: AdultHenry StriperRuby, F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelRouge9/pseuds/AngelRouge9
Summary: Emma had a terrible day but her best friend had a surprise for her, she protested but she gives in eventually.she walks her into a club and as it turns out this was exactly what she needed.**** Regina's a stripper.****well read me and find out because this isa one-shot per request***** attention****Emma G!P





	Lick Me Till I Scream

"I don't want to go out"  
"What the fuck do you mean"  
Echoed ruby pointing her head out the bathroom like a stranger, at that a really pissed off one.  
" I had a shitty day ok"  
Frustrated Emma leaned further into her seat, eyes closed, contemplating that she would go to sleep as soon that ruby left.  
"No, no, this is my night"  
Her best friend felt disappointed because she had a great day and tonight was Latin night at Mascaras, the hottest new night club in Boston.  
she wasn't latina but she could dance her ass off, also, she works there and when it comes to having a great time, Ruby knew the right spots.  
" come see me"  
She walked out of the bathroom half of her hair curled, the other half entangled into her hot comb, a towel wrapped around her waist and kicking Emma's leg, so she could pay attention to what she had to say.  
"Please"  
She added with a smile because She was dancing tonight and it would mean the world to her if Emma, her best friend  was there with her  
"come see me"  
Emma opened her eyes and replied  
"There will be other nights, am sorry"  
The blonde shook her head slowly sitting in the sofa of her best friend apartment and recalled why she was here  
"So can I stay here for the night or what"  
"No, because you're going out with me"  
"Stubborn"  
She echoed with a smile picking up her jacket and tossing it to her  
"why would I change my mind"  
"Because you will miss this ass"  
Ruby took the jacket and showed her rear, shaking it a little, teasing her because she knew she was the type of girl that she liked. She wanted to go out and she wanted Emma to find someone that would turn her frown upside down, she wants her to be happy against her will and she knew if she continued taking her out, daring her to be out her comfort zone, eventually, she would find someone worth loving.  
"I've seen plenty"  
Echoed Emma clearly bored, catching a piece of Ruby's undergarment on the corner of her eye.  
"Yeah but you haven't seen that ass"  
" it's a strip club, there is plenty to look for"  
Ruby hoped to changed her mind and lowered her skirt to her pubic area and showed Emma part of her private, that was cleaned and shaved.  
"Well you haven't seen this ass"  
Ruby dropped the towel and revealed her outfit, mini skirt with black fishnet underneath, showing her breast, with curled locks, and high heel boots  
"You realized, "  
She licked her lips and groaned, tempted to take ruby on her offer to take her out for a night around town  
" I can have any ass I want, right"  
"Prove me wrong"  
"All right"  
She gains her confidence because she loves to beg the differ, if that was a bet, she jumped to her feet picking up her leather jacket from ruby's hand and stood near the door  
" your trip"  
"Yesss"  
Ruby was ecstatic, she ran to her side and place a kiss on her cheek  
"Give me twenty"  
"Women"  
Emma brought her hand to her rear hearing a loud smack  
"Twenty dollars or minutes"  
"Emma"  
Replied ruby knowing that her best friend was teasing  
"Minutes did it"  
"Hurry up"  
"Uhh.."  
She sight  
"It's my shift,"  
She echoed running to the bathroom  
"I can't be late, just let me doll up"  
Emma shook her head knowing that when ruby said twenty, they may be at her apartment for another hour.  
"Dolled up uh"  
She didn't protest as she took a seat back on the sofa and closed her eyes hoping to take a quick nap, but Sleep never came.  
as Emma laid her head back on the sofa and propped her legs up, she wanted to stay in tonight but another part of her wanted to meet someone new. She wanted to leave this town and start anew because she had a secret, she wasn't ashamed of it but ruby was the only one to make her feel confident, to ease her anxiety of another woman finding out the wrong way.  
So she listens to ruby, she took her red and white stripe mustang and parked it in front of the club and rubbed her hands nervously. She tied her blonde locks that were obstructing her view because of how long they were, slowly and made sure that her dollar sign necklace was visible instead of her detective badge, she placed it in the back of her pocket and walked toward the entrance.  
"Hey"  
Echoed ruby showing off her ID so they could sign her in  
"Hey red, nice night "  
Echoed a gentleman at the entrance  
"Yeah it's a full moon too"  
"Yeah only for you, little red riding hood"  
Echoed another one at the entrance that looked as ripped as the first one in a black t-shirt reading security.  
Emma try following Ruby's step but they wanted to search her  
"Hold on there buddy we have to check a few stuff"  
"Are you serious"  
She echoed when really wanted to scream  
'am women, you can't do this'  
But they wouldn't listen, and if they frisked her lower, they wouldn't be pleased with what they would find.  
A badge yes, they would have found and they have a right to refuse service to a cop, but she wasn't just a cop, she had the biggest gun and the dick to prove it too.  
she didn't look like ruby, at least ruby had the attribute of women wearing her red leather jacket and makeup when Emma looked like she has been in a bar fight prior to entering this place.  
She looked like she'd won, maybe, which would be why security wanted to check her, so she didn't put up a fight.  
"Ruby"  
She echoed as both of them stood in front of her  
"It's ok, she's with me"  
" you sure red"  
"Yeah"  
"What's her fare"  
"Ten"  
"Here you go"  
She handed them the cash slowly  
"Thank you"  
"Your hand, please "  
Emma gave them her right hand as they placed a stamp on the back of it and she proceeds to the club.  
Entering the club her eyes landed on a brunette that smiled at her and wrapped her legs around a dancing pole.  
She smiled back and lowered her eyes as if she doesn't see her, but the fact was that they've seen each other because she wasn't hard to miss. A long hair brunette in high heel boots, halfway naked, breast showing going up and down a pole as if it wasn't a problem  
"She looks flexible"  
"She is"  
Echoed ruby  
"I would like to bend that over"  
The brunette in front of them turned and showed her rear, in one cheek was a tattoo of a lip colored in red ink and an inscription she couldn't quite see.  
"That wasn't a birthmark "  
She teased as their eyes meet again from the distance that she stood,  
"She has one more, if you go closer"  
"How do you know"  
" I work with her"  
Emma walked to the bar and asked for fifteen dollar credit and a bucket of beer to withdraw from her card. The patron handed her the cash and the bucket filled with ice with six beer in it, she held it by the handle and took a seat near the podium.  
The room was loud, girls dancing left and right, people enjoying themselves under the purple light, dancing to the music or just sitting down throwing money at their host but her eyes were solely on the brunette.  
She watched the brunette eyeing her going around the pole, she doses one beer and off to the next watching her dance one song after the next, at her fourth beer, she found the courage to stand up  introducing herself to this beautiful stranger  
"Hi"  
"Hi"  
She replied and laid flushed on the floor of the podium that she stood, the music played as she opened up her legs, licking her lips. Emma couldn't keep her hands still and ran her hand smoothly along her thighs, she smiled brighter and sat down straight taking Emma's hand and placed them on her breast.  
Seductively she came closer and echoed  
"What's your name"  
Because of how loud the room was, Emma couldn't hear as she pointed to her hear and  kept her distance, as she echoed again  
"What's your name"  
"Emma"  
The brunette  came closer and places a kiss on her cheek which was bruised and pulled out  
"What's yours"  
Echoed Emma loudly  
"Destiny"  
She smiled and replied  
"Beautiful"  
Emma moved her panties aside and found several places where she can hold on to a few dollar bills, biting her lips, she caught a glance of her pubic area.  
" I can see"  
She catches a glimpse of her other tattoo on her groin area that reads  
'Chery bomb' followed by a heart  
'women's ruin' followed by another heart with an arrow across it  
"This is my destiny"  
She shouted closing her eyes  
"Corny"  
She smiled and ran her hand across emmas chest pushing her jacket off her shoulders  
"Thank you"  
Emma sprinkled a few bills atop her and lean in slowly placing a kiss on her cheeks  
"I like you"  
She echoed and Emma found herself asking  
"What's your real name"  
"Destiny"  
"No sweetheart, come on"  
Destiny she thought, taking off her jacket and tossing it on the chair.  
Destiny was her stage named because most girls in her have to protect their identity, but Emma wanted to know her if she wanted to know Emma truly, or maybe she was looking to forget the day she had by spending it with a beautiful girl in front of her.  
" what's your real name"  
"I don't give it out to strangers"  
"I thought we were just getting acquainted"  
"What gave you that idea"  
She pulled away from Emma and grabbed a bag reading crown Royal and started picking up the money on The floor.  
"I bet in fifteen minutes you will want to know me"  
"Why would I do that"  
Emma shrugged her shoulder with a smile and echoed  
"How about a private dance"  
It wasn't hard to convince her, Emma didn't look like any of her regular customers, watching the cash in Emma's hand, she smiled and replied  
"All right"  
"Where to"  
"See this cutie standing over the bar call him here please"  
"What's his name"  
"Henry"  
Emma studied her surrounding all nights and it seems to her that he looked like one of the bouncers, he was sporting a black shirt writing security and he looked younger than most.  
"He's a kid"  
"No, he's eighteen"  
Emma shook her head and walked over getting the young man attention, they walked over to the podium and destiny covered her breast with emmas jacket.  
he instructed them to go behind the curtain to their right,There, was a room for VIPs only.  
"Twenty please"  
He echoed and Emma counted the cash and handed to him, before turning away he turned to destiny and asked  
"When will you be home"  
She stepped down and placed a kiss on his cheek  
"two"  
"Well am going home now because it's packed, so Carlos and Dan got this"  
He shrugged his shoulder  
"No funny business"  
He pointed to Emma  
"Go"  
She echoed and he walked away with a smile  
"What's his problem, am sober"  
"Honey you look like shit"  
"He seem pissed"  
"He's over protective"  
She echoed taking her by the hand and leading her into the room  
"And how do you know him"  
She pushed her to take a seat on the sofa in the room and closed the door, the music slowly died down and she echoed  
"He's my son"  
"Am tripping"  
Emma places both hands over her head  
"How old are you anyways"  
"I thought you were here for a dance"  
Destiny took a seat on her lap and ran her hand softly on her hair  
"I know"  
She took a deep breath and continue  
" am sorry but am here to talk too"  
"You don't pay me extra for this"  
"Is this really just a job to you"  
"It is, just business"  
Her eyes meeting Emma's, she leans in placing a kiss on her neck  
"I don't believe that"  
Regina got off her walking away  
"What's your story"  
"I own this place"  
"You own mascara"  
She shook her head yes and turn the stereo as Bad bunny MIA echoed through the speakers of the room.  
Destiny lowered her self to the floor and brought her hand holding her hair above her neck slowly catching a glimpse of Emma  
"You owned all of this and you dance"  
Destiny jumped up slowly off her feet and bent over showing her ass  
"Are you here to talk"  
She walks over slowly holding her breast  
"I just want to know you, is that wrong"  
" no, but Anybody else just wants to take me home "  
"And do you let them"  
"No"  
She gave Emma her back and took a seat rubbing her rear on her legs but Emma was feeling something else deep in the bottom of her stomach.  
She felt how warm destiny  was and echoed  
"But am not like anybody else"  
"I get that all the time"  
"But it's true, am different"  
"How so"  
"Wouldn't you like to find out"  
"How"  
Destiny found herself answering enticing Emma, she smiled and replied  
"Please don't rub against me as you did earlier"  
"Oh"  
She ran her hand along emmas breast  
"You mean like that"  
Her hand skimmed over emmas abdomen and she reaches for her jeans unbuckling them  
"You are not going to.."  
She stops halfway as destiny felt a bulge poking emmas stomach  
"Oh that"  
She laughed  
"I like you"  
"You see this often"  
"No, but I like meeting interesting people"  
"So am interesting and not a freak"  
"No, I often fall in love with someone's soul"  
"Oh, so you're..."  
Emma looked for her words  
"don't tell me I know the term"  
"Please no label, its embarrassing"  
Destiny rubbed her hands over emmas member  
"Am Regina"  
A wimper escape Emma  
"Nice to meet you"  
She replied her voice breaking and realized that the song had changed  
"She wanna fuck, speak up  
Comin' out her clothes (oh)"  
"Is that Powerglide"  
Asked Emma  
"Yes"  
Smiled Regina  
"You don't see anything wrong with that"  
"Nah"  
they both laughed at the coincidence that the music playing in the background describe what they were both thinking  
"Can I kiss you"  
Regina took off Emma's jacket  
"Don't beg, it's not a good look on you"  
"I think I love you"  
Echoed Emma  
"Oh.. Too soon"  
Realizing what she said, she tried covering it up placing her hand atop her mouth biting it slowly  
"Aren't you adorable"  
Replied destiny moving her hand and skimming her fingers over her lips softly  
"I think there's room for that "  
"Really"  
Regina lean in  
"You talk touch too much"  
She brushes her lips against Emma's  
"I'm in wonderland when she comin' down the pole (whoa)  
And I don't care if she takes all of mine (oh)  
Like it ain't shit but a dollar sign"  
Emma picked her up and flipped their position, Regina was under Emma with her arms wrapped around her neck.  
"So you like me"  
"Please don't ask me to prove it"  
"I wasn't"  
"You look like the type"  
"You're type"  
Regina didn't answer, she locked her legs behind Emma and turned them around so she was atop of her  
"Where's your phone"  
"Right here"  
"If she bad, I put a pinky ring on, snow globe  
I'ma have that pussy on lock like po-po (yeah)  
She was going up and down like a yo-yo (down)"  
The music played as Emma reached for her pocket and pass her phone over, Regina was surprised to see that it was unlocked  
"No password, you are like an open book"  
"I have nothing to hide"  
Regina passed her phone back and exclaimed  
"Here's my number call me tomorrow and see if I change my mind"  
"What about tonight"  
"Pick me up"  
Emma stood up slowly and placed her right hand around Regina's waist, for support, her left hand rested on her ass as she picked her up and placed her atop a desk.  
There she ran her hand on her legs and ran her fingers over her undergarment  
"Can this come off"  
"As you wish"  
Regina pulled up her shirt and took emmas hand placing it over her private rubbing it slowly  
"With no shame, flip that ass like heads or tails (tails)  
And she finer than a motherlover (lover)  
Can I hit that ass like a bullseye? (hit)"  
Emma's breath was uneven as she whispered  
" you don't want me to do this "  
"Yes I do"  
She made eye contact with her and Emma lost it.  
she ran her hand behind Regina picking her up and sliding her undergarments off, Regina loved Emma's animal instinct, she was smiling as Emma placed a kiss on her neck and placed a finger at her entrance and a whimper escapes them both.  
Regina slid her hands between them  and held on to Emma's member which begs to be released from its restriction, so she did, pulling off emmas pants halfway, she pulled back  
"Just so you know, where on video"  
"I don't care, "  
Emma positioned herself to enter her  
"you're the boss"  
She rubbed the base of her member along Regina's clit  
"Can't you unplug the cameras or something"  
"Why would I do that, when I could watch us over and over again on repeat"  
"You are something else"  
She smiled and begin entering Regina  
"Uh"  
She echoed her eyes closes and Emma grabbed her hips and dropped her further down her shaft  
"Oh god how old are you "  
Emma managed to let out pushing in and out of her as she held on to the desk for support  
"Thirteen five"  
"Fuck..."  
She wimper deep into her core  
" You feel like you're eighteen"  
She rested there for a minute then held her up to her feet off the desk thinking that Regina was perfectly the person she was looking for, in her mind, she must have giving birth to Henry when she was sixteen or seventeen but Regina didn't care what others think of her because she was here with Emma and that was enough.  
" Thank you, baby."  
Regina ran her hand to her hair, untying it and letting it flow freely  
" So why did you stop"  
Emma unbutton her shirt and dropped her pants lower, she turned her around and placed a trail of kisses along her back, when she reached her rear, she could read the inscription of her tattoo.  
The lips in red she saw earlier with the inscription that reads lick me till I scream, she went lower turning her head and placed her head underneath Regina's.  
With her head between Regina's thigh, spreading her cheeks, she darts her tongue into her core  
"I see you found my tattoo"  
Echoed Regina enjoying Emma's treat  
"Uh. Uh."  
Mumbled Emma eyes close, she stayed there a few minutes and gain her balance standing up behind Regina and entered her slowly.  
"Fuck"  
"Uh"  
Emma placed her right hand around Regina's neck and rested her left hand on her tight keeping her close, she could feel she was deep inside Regina as she slightly turned around eyes close licking her lips and placed her right hand on emmas groin, pulling out slowly and sliding emma's member into her once more. Emma stop her movements and watches as Regina took control  
"You're so beautiful when you come"  
She echoed watching her shaft covered by Regina's juice, Regina picked up her movement, faster and deeper she could feel Emma as she panicked and pulled out of her  
"I can't keep doing this or"  
"Or what.. You'll come"  
Regina approached her and pushed her on the sofa  
"I thought that was the idea"  
She turned around and held emma's member and pushed it slowly into her core, she stood up slowly and sat back down running her hand into her hair inhaling and exhaling slowly.  
She turned slowly seeing the pure look of pleasure upon emma's face and moved faster down her shaft.  
They were both enjoying each others, Emma stood up and held Regina closer  
"Fuck am cumming"  
"Me too"  
They echoed and Emma pour in all of her hot liquid into her  
"Am sorry "  
she echoed embarrass that she didn't use protection but she claimed she wanted to know regina  
"Am not"  
Regina crossed her leg and turned facing Emma kissing her upon her lips as they collapse on the sofa.  
They stayed entangled into each others arm as sleep took Emma, rReReginaood up and got dressed but stayed close admiring the young blonde.  
Around five in the morning, Emma woke up remembering where she was. She didn't know this place but she recognized the brunette in front of her  
"You didn't wake me up"  
"I loved watching you sleep"  
"And you didn't go home"  
"Look what I found"  
She held on to emmas badge  
"Detective Emma Nolan"  
Tossing it to Emma  
"What about your son"  
" my son knows where I am"  
Emma stood up and echoed abruptly  
"Shit ruby"  
"Wait your ruby's Emma"  
"Yeah"  
"Well then,Here"  
"What's that"  
"My phone"  
"Why"  
"So she won't worry"  
"Thanks"  
She took the phone and scrolled for ruby's number.  
First message read  
"I changed my mind, am staying in town. See you soon. Emma"  
She passed Regina the  phone and echoed  
"So have you changed your mind about me yet"  
She's waiting to be disappointed because to anybody else she was just a fling, she was just used until they were tired of her. She prepared herself to be disappointed but regime gave her a smile  
"Why would I do that"  
"I was drunk"  
"Oh baby but am still here"  
She walked to her side and gave Emma her back as they laid there quietly, Emma wrapped her arm around her waist and Regina brought her hands resting it atop hers and they went to sleep.  
****************  
                  The end


End file.
